Got Me Going
by hedgehoggirl0625
Summary: Ino was that typical teenager. Of course at that age you have your 'dream boy' phase, too bad for her it came real. Who's the lucky boys? None other than: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Both, whom, are really hot ninjas. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**hedgehoggirl0625**

**I: Entering Uzumaki & Uchiha **

* * *

_Ino was that typical teenager. Of course at that age you have your 'dream boy' phase, too bad for her it came real. Who's the lucky boys? None other than: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Both, whom, are really hot ninjas who makes her beat red in an instant. But which boy is Ino falling for?_

* * *

It was a blissful day in Konohagakure, the day Yamanaka Ino decided to go out with her friends, Nagami and Tai. They all decide to go to the Ramen Shop just down the corner of where Tai lived.

"Hello ladies," a deep voice greeted them. Ino looked up and smiled, looking at the young women-whose name Ino had forgotten-and an old man. "What can I get for you?"

"Um," Ino looked back at her two friends. "What do you want?" She asked dully when they just stared at her.

"Ooh! Um, I guess I want just a small bowl of ramen noodles!" Nagami smiled.

"Same here," Tai and Ino shrugged sitting down. "Okay, three small ramen noodles coming up!" Said the old man.

"So, Ino, has anyone caught your eye yet?" Nagami asked smiling.

"What-? Umm, what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Ino-Chan! Don't play dumb with us, there have to be a guy that you want." Tai said smiling.

Ino laughed and then said, "He has to be special, girls. Not someone who is an everyday _nothing_." Ino said brushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face. She also smoothed down her purple skirt.

"Be realistic, Ino," Nagami muffled out a giggle.

"What?" Ino asked offended. "What's wrong with dreaming about a perfect guy?"

"Just don't be disappointed when you don't find him." Tai laughed. "But, still, I wish I can get a guy like that."

"Konoha is just to boring right now." Nagami shrugged, while three bowls of noodles are being set down on the table. Tai smiled and placed the money on the table. Usually Ino despised this fattening food, but deiced to not play by her rules today. "True that," Ino had said while slurping her noodles.

**Crash!**

Ino almost choked on her chopsticks and hopped out of her chair. "What the hell was that, guys?"

Nagami and Tai shrugged and ducked under the red curtains, and Ino followed.

They studied the two boys whom laid a front of her. "Thanks a lot Sasuke-teme!" Said the blonde hair boy. "Shut up dope! It was your entire fault! I can't believe we got paired up with each other!" Yelled the black hair boy. The two glared at each other and huffed.

Nagami nudged Ino and she looked at her. "How are these boys for _not normal_?"

Ino couldn't help but smile and shook her head. The blonde boy had on an orange jacket, whish is currently unzipped showing his tight fitting black shirt. Also orange pants and blue shoes. His skin was darker than hers was, of course, she was pale. Somehow, they somewhat looked like each other, they were both blonde and had cute blue eyes; just that she had a lighter shade of it. He also wore a pair of green goggles, the ones you see on the snowboarders, on his head. Next, her eyes traveled to a hot black hair boy. He wore a dark blue shirt, with a symbol on the back of it that she had no idea what it meant and white shorts. Also, some cupped sleeves on his arms and blue shoes. His skin was lighter than the blonde boy, and he had onyx color eyes, which would looked hot on him, by the way.

"Well it's not like I like working with you!" The blonde boy frowned. "I rather be partner up with Sakura anyways…" he added the last part softly.

"Shut up Naruto." The black hair boy, whose name is supposedly, Sasuke-_teme_ said.

"_Uh-hem_…" Tai coughed softly before they looked up at her. Naruto uncomfortably scratched the back of his nose and got up, so did Sasuke. Ino hadn't notice that Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the floor.

Naruto and Sasuke shot curious glances at Ino. Naruto turned to Sasuke to say something that sounded like 'is that her?' Sasuke replied by nodded and showing him a picture of something.

"You." They both said monotone.

"What? Me?" Ino put up her hands defensively and instantly took a step back.

"Are you, Yamanaka Ino?" Asked Sasuke.

"That depends, who wants to know?" Ino said, regaining her Ino-ness.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said politely. Ino nodded towards the orange boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He folded his arms. "Well are you?"

The air was suddenly tensed. "Yes I am." She paused and then added. "Why?"

Before she could answer, she was a sudden rumble of the ground. _'Earthquake?'_ Ino thought.

Her other friend screamed hold one another. Ino's ear hurt all of the sudden and looked at the two boys whom seem fine with all this rumbling. Maybe it was only her…? And her two friends? Naruto and Sasuke had seemed to move closer to her.

"Give her to us, Naruto!" Called a voice. It was a boy.

"No way! We found her first after all!" Naruto protectively took a step in front of Ino.

"What?" Ino said in the background. "What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke drew out a sharp breathe. "We'll tell you later, just cooperate with us."

The sun glared, and Ino had to squint to see who it was standing on top of the building, looking closely he wasn't alone. There was a girl, whose hair is cropped short and several inches shorter than he was.

"Give us the princess!" Neji retorted. Ino didn't know whether to be flattered or shock right now. She decided not to feel anything.

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned.

"Well bring it on Neji! You want it. You have to get it." Naruto got into some sort of fighting stance, that's when Ino heard Sasuke muttered "Baka."

"Naruto stop it! Too many witnesses here." Sasuke pointed out sharply, nodding his chin toward Ino's friends whom were watching the mystery people.

"Fine." Naruto frowned, seeming to hate the inside joke Ino was missing.

Sasuke grabbed onto Ino and carried her in a bride fashion style, Ino wrap her arms instinctively around his neck. Sasuke wince and looked down at her, but her eyes were out looking at the fast blur of the scenery. She heard her friends' worry calls for her, but really didn't pay too much attention to it. Ino was fascinated how fast this handsome boy can run, but occasionally she would look over his shoulder to see Naruto was right behind them. Wow, both of these boys are fast.

But in the distance she could see Neji and the girl right on there tail.

Somehow, they managed to lose them. They stopped in a dark alleyway. Sasuke put down Ino and sighed. "That wasn't as hard as I had imagined."

"So…" Ino's voice trailed off looking at their faces. "_Who_ are you?"

Naruto looked at her and so did Sasuke. "Can we tell her, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"I guess we have too, she is the main prize anyway." Sasuke shrugged. Ino was offended by his statement but shrugged it off.

"Well…?" Ino folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, first off all. Sasuke and I are not from around here," Naruto started.

Ino twitched a smile. "I could see that." She said sarcastically.

"And," Sasuke continued. "Naruto is from the fire village and - actually - I am from here. We had to come here, on a mission." Ino looked at there foreheads and their headbands twinkled. Ino hadn't notice that either.

"You guys are shinobi." Ino stated bluntly.

Naruto groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand. "Will you stop interrupting?! We are trying to tell you a story."

"Sorry, sorry." Ino muttered.

"And the mission stated that we have to protect this girl, here-" Sasuke showed Ino the picture he was holding earlier.

"T-that person looks exactly like me!"

In the picture was a girl who was skinny and had white skin. Not out of the ordinary. And had platinum blonde hair like Ino, and the same sky blue eyes. Down to the perfect pink lips and everything. She suddenly grabbed the picture, her hands shaking.

"Where'd you get this?"

"By Granny-Tsunade-" Naruto then paused. "Or should I say, our Hokage? Well anyways, she sent us out for mission. And if we complete this - we'll become Chunin, currently we are Genin."

"Oh, I see. But, do you guys have any idea why she picked me?"

"_Potential_." Sasuke said abruptly. "You have the potential to become a ninja."

Ino's mouth fell open, "Are. You. Serious?" Ino smiled. "That's so cool!" Ino jumped up and down and stepped closer to the boys - or shall I say, her guardians?

* * *

Hiiiii!! Oh em gee; it's mee! Lol.

Yeeah, I gots a new story!

This is my **FIRST** Naruto story, so please don't be too hard on me!

But, I would like to here some criticism, I sort of need it, to help the story be better.

Okay, thanks! **Please R&R**, thanks.

* * *


End file.
